


Revolution

by Blueeyedarling



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 1970s, Bromance, Coming of Age, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Dynamite (BTS), Jeon Jungkook is a Good Friend, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Good Friend, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Good Hyung, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Good Friend, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Good Hyung, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V is a Good Friend, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Friend, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, No Romance, Non-Famous Bangtan Boys | BTS, Other, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Brat, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Good Friend, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedarling/pseuds/Blueeyedarling
Summary: In 1973 Logan ends up getting help from 7 misfits coming together to stop the great war against mutants.Begins 10/01/20
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Jin - Explosions  
> Yoongi - Psycokinesis   
> Hoseok - Reality Warping   
> Namjoon Astral Projecting  
> jimin - Duplication   
> Taehyung - Sensory Deprivation   
> jungkook - Element Control

Hi I'm posting this so that it doesn't get deleted 

So sorry please wait for the official chapter to be posted very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> first bts fic idk what im doing lol


End file.
